warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Doetail
Doetail is a cream she-cat with lovely pale green eyes. Personality Doetail is a clever, friendly, kind hearted, who is a good hunter History In the The Kind One arc A New Life She is born as Doekit to Sprucefur and Moonpelt of SparkClan with her brother, Thistlekit, and is apprenticed to Cinderfur as Doepaw. Doepaw is a SparkClan apprentice with Cinderfur as her mentor. She is a feisty yet loyal she-cat, and she and her close friend, Molepelt, go to the Starstone with Lionpaw. Eventually, she warms up to Lionpaw after he saves her from falling over the edge of a cliff during a battle, making Molepelt jealous. After she bravely fights against Scar (not the Scar from lion king) and his rogues, she receives her warrior name, Doetail. Doetail and LIonflame become increasingly close as warriors, and she is often seen at his side. She helps him save Silkfur when she is trapped in a Twoleg's nest. Lionflame is questioning about Doetail's love for him until he is told by Lilyriver that Doetail really loves him. They later openly become mates. She fights bravely against Scars dog pack and in the battle against Ravenclan. Doetail is given Lakepaw as an apprentice, and trains him thoroughly. He becomes Lakeheart. A Found Hope As Cloudstar calls a Clan meeting to discuss Pebblepaw's vision with the Clan, Doetail is seen coming out of the nursery with Blossonfoot. The two queens settle themselves near the entrance while Doetail's kits play wrestle around their paws. Later, after Lilyriver has returned from her patrol with Smallkit, Doetail offers to take care of her. Lionflame pokes his head through the nursery entrance and asks if he can come in, and Doetail calls back that he can, though she warns him to watch where he is putting his paws. As Lionflame makes out what is in the nursery, he can understand why Doetail had warned him, as her kits are rolling around on the floor. The warrior skirts around the '''kits and settles down in the moss beside Doetail, commenting that she has her paws full. Doetail agrees, but she purrs that she likes it. The cream she-cat notes that she has Blossomfoot to help her. '''The Truth' Moons later, Stormkit, Smallkit, Willowkit, and Windkit are made an apprentices and is renamed Stormpaw, Smallpaw, Willowpaw, And Windpaw. Her mentor, Lilyriver tells her Doetail will be pleased to hear how well she is learning. Smallpaw asks if she is learning as quick as Maplepaw. Doetail is given her second apprentice, Snowpaw, and struggles to rein his flippancy towards The warrior code. She and Snowpaw journey to save NightClan from a bear. The Storm The Clan's are having hard times as a hurricane hit their forest. Snowpaw becomes Snowleap, while the Clan's are gathered as one and starving. Starvation and tension in the Clans has reached an all time high, Cloudstar insists that all the Clans would leave together or none would leave at all, they retreated to the old Bear Cave, where Moonpelt starves to death. Doetail goes to help Snowheart drive out a terrible sickness from RainClan that kills several cats, originating from Twoleg poison. She is haunted constantly by the "All coldy shall recommend" prophecy and has several visions where the cats from the dark forest are reborn and the territory it covered in blood. Thistlepelt and Silkfur rekindle their relationship and put their fights behind them, officially becoming mates. Silkfur has a son named Stonekit, while Doetails kits become Stormclaw, Willowfeather, Windlily, and Smallstorm. Rebuild The Clans rebuild itself following the storm, but other Clans take advantage of their temporary weakness. NightClan tries to take SparkClan's territory but SparkClan fights them off. Scar's succseter, Claw, continues to meet with Thistlepelt and Frostfang in dreams and teaches them lessons in gaining power, as well as fighting skills. Doetail knows about these dreams and becomes suspicious of Thistlepelt. Cold Light Doetail is at Lionflame's side when he loses a battle to a fox. Much to Doetail's ire, she falls ill to whitecough and Lionflame and Cherryfall fuss over her. After they leave, Doetail asks Lionflame if Lilyriver had seemed rather friendly with Mousepelt as she had seen Lilyriver talking to the RainClan warrior on their way back. During Lilyriver's kitting, badgers attack ThunderClan's camp and Doetail defends them to her best abilities, but is fatally wounded. Lionflame returns just before she dies and Doetail tells him she knows that she will meet him again in StarClan. 'Detailed description' Doetail is a cream-furred she-cat with pale minty-green eyes, and soft fur.' 'Quotes'' "Of course I'll look after her!" - Doetail telling Lilyriver that she'll look after the Smallkit in A Found Hope "I Love You," -Doetail telling Lionflame that she wants to be mates with him and not Molepelt